


In All the Best Ways

by Supergirl_Lover96



Category: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Alex Danvers, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Sister-Sister Relationship, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirl_Lover96/pseuds/Supergirl_Lover96
Summary: One shotAlex goes to the club with Kara, Winn, and James. The night goes down a path she never saw coming but always dreamed about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any typos. I really shouldn't be allowed to type and drink wine at the same time. Hope you enjoy!

The music in the club was fast and loud. Probably some hip new artist that every girl in the room except her new the name of. Alex sighed internally as she leaned against the bar. Kara was out on the dance floor with Winn and James. The two boys were not so subtly vying for her attention. It amused her that Kara was so oblivious to them. She wished that she could be oblivious to it all. To her feelings so her sister. Foster sister. That distinction was very important in Alex’s mind. It didn’t make it okay, but it made it marginally less bad. At least that’s what she told herself anyways.

Caught up in her own thoughts, Alex didn’t notice Kara walking towards her until the blonde girl was right in front of her. 

“Come dance with me?” Kara’s pouty face should be illegal. Alex had made it very clear when they had walked in the door at the start of the evening that she was there for the beer and the beer alone. No dancing. But between the bright blue eyes begging silently and the slightly puckered lower lip, her resolve crumbled. With a sigh Alex set her still half full glass on the bar and Kara squealed in happiness before grabbing her hand and dragging them both onto the crowded dance floor.

For the first song Alex managed to get away with just rocking back and forth to the music and nodding her head. Kara was moving around in a way that made Alex add another item to the list of things that should be illegal for Kara to do, at least around her. But she managed, for those first few songs, to keep herself from watching Kara’s body move too closely, and she even succeeded in loosening up a bit more once Winn had passed out a round of shots for everyone after the third or fourth song. It was when the music to the song after that started that things began to go horribly wrong in all the best ways.

The first indicator that the song was a good when was when Kara jumped up and down and shouted “I love this song!” And she wasn’t alone. People around them also seemed to be into whatever was starting to play. Alex noticed that couples seemed to have gotten closer to one another. And after the first few beats she understood. The song was the very definition of sensual and sexy. 

James immediately asked Kara to dance, but she seemed to have frozen. Alex looked over to her sister when she didn’t hear her respond to his question and blue eyes locked onto her. Kara was staring at her with a look that was almost predatory. Alex gulped as the girl in front of her stepped right into her personal space.

“No James. I don’t want to dance with you. I want to dance with Alex.” 

If James or anyone else for that matter had a response to Kara’s words, Alex didn’t notice. She was extremely distracted by the warm hands that were suddenly gripping her hips. The next thing she knew Kara’s body was flush against her own, moving to the music, and soft lips were in her ear.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me,” 

Alex wanted to speak, to deny what Kara was implying, but the words got stuck in the back of her throat and her sister continued, 

“And I’ve been trying so hard to be patient with you. To wait and let you make the first move because I know that you feel guilty for thinking and feeling the way you do.” The hands on her hips slipped upwards just enough to reach the bare skin above the waistline of her jeans. 

“But Alex,” Kara pulled back to look her in the eyes, “you don’t need to feel guilty. What you feel isn’t wrong. I feel it too.”

Alex closed her eyes. This could not be happening. She was dreaming. She was about to wake up and hate herself for daring to hope that this was all real.

“And Alex,” warm breath caressed her face, “I am so tired of being patient.” 

And then Kara’s lips were on hers. Her heart pounded and her body reacted before her mind had a chance to stop it. Hands tangled in long blonde hair as her lips responded to the soft yet demanding ones that had claimed them. Her body caught on to the rhythm of the song, the rhythm of the Kara. And the two moved together in perfect sync. 

On some level Alex heard the shocked gasp from somewhere to her right, undoubtedly one of the boys, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She was kissing Kara. Kara was kissing her. And their hands were roaming each others bodies, familiarizing themselves with what they had both yearned to touch and know for so long. 

Alex couldn’t believe that somehow Kara wanted her the way she had always wished she would. The knot in her stomach that had been coiled tight for so long from the guilt of the feelings she buried finally loosened. It was okay. Everything was okay. Kara knew. Kara understood. Kara felt the same.

Finally breaking apart, Alex looked up at the breathless girl that was tangled around her to see her smiling like a fool.

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that. I tried to wait you out, Alex, but goodness you are so stubborn…” Kara trailed off when she noticed that Alex was still just staring up at her, face expressionless.

“Alex? Um, are you okay? I thought, oh Rao, please tell me I didn’t misread… I didn’t mean to do anything that you didn’t want… Alex I’m sor—"

Kara was cut off by Alex’s lips back on hers. 

“Kara,” Alex breathed out, “you didn’t misread anything.”


End file.
